psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Snap until you die.
snap until you die. is a vlog uploaded on the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 21st, 2017. Synopsis STOPPING ISAAC, GET BACK JESSE — Figuring how to get Jesse back, Parker tells the Ridgway Family what Jesse told him in the mirror and the Family plan to stop Isaac using the way that Jesse has thought Parker to do. Plot Parker Zippel and Jesse's family discuss about Isaac and how to get him back to snap into the mirror and bring Jesse Ridgway back. Jeffery Ridgway Jr. has a hard time believing him to be Isaac and thinks Parker, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., & Theresa Ridgway are acting crazy. Terry talks about the events of third time's a charm. and i'm a very bad person., while Jeffrey Sr. mentions being snapped into Psycho Dad. Parker then calls Isaac, and offers him to come back home and that Jesse's family is cool with him. Isaac, having already spent time with Jesse's Girfriend, finds this unbelievably out of the blue and reluctantly returns home with his mirror. When he arrives at the Ridgway Residence, he hides the mirror in the RV. Parker, already outside and filming, welcomes Isaac back home, as does the rest of the family. Isaac is stunned and happily enters his room, and surprisingly says that he and Parker should be friends. Isaac seems to feel comfortable now being in Jesse's universe, as he still feels happy with Jesse's girlfriend, and things seem to be normal with Jesse's family. He plans to do a stream, but first goes down to the basement to sort things into his room. As Isaac streams, he and Parker discuss how each person has been over past couple of days. Isaac then sends Parker out for a minute. Later that night, Isaac thinks about not sleeping over a slight feeling that the home-welcoming by Jesse's family is fake. As he is about to open the door to go the bathroom, he hears voices behind the door. It sounds like Parker, Jeffrey Sr., & Jr. are dicussing their plan. Isaac, feeling played, gets Longbags' gun from under his pillow and points it the door. As the door slowly opens, revealing it to be Parker, Isaac lashes out at him and forces to sit down. He questions him about the voices and why he's still here. Parker tells Isaac he saw a Honda crashing near the street and he thought it was Isaac. Parker then asks Isaac to sit down and talk so that he can get to know him better, because they are friends. Isaac puts down the gun and sits down. As Isaac opens up about his life and why he's doing the things he's doing, Jeffrey Sr. & Jr. look for the mirror in his car, but they do not find it. Jeffrey Jr. texts Parker to let him know, and without Isaac noticing, Parker texts Jeffrey Jr. that Isaac was in the RV. Jeffrey and his father suspect that Isaac's mirror might be in there. The duo enter the RV and Jeffrey finds the mirror underneath the couch. Then they head back inside to finish it once and for all. As Isaac finishes opening up to Parker, and that both boys trust each other, Jeffrey Sr. and Jr. burst their way in and force Isaac to sit down. Jeffrey Jr. grabs Isaac's gun before he can get it. Isaac, realizing that Parker and the family had set him up, begs them to let him go and repeatedly tells them Jesse isn't in the mirror. Jeffrey Sr. & Jr. don't believe him. As Isaac breaks down and repeatedly refuses to go back to his world, Jeffrey Sr. holds the mirror in position & Jeffrey Jr. holds Isaac at gunpoint, forcing him to look at the mirror and snap his fingers. Isaac does so and leaves, but to Parker's, Jeffrey Sr.'s, & Jeffrey Jr.'s surprise, the result does not turn out be Jesse. Instead, a character named Lenny"LENNY & OKEE" -- Extended Trailer of the Lenape Tribe comes out. He is forced to snap again, but then turns into a person with mental disorder (a representation of Bill Cosby). A third result is Danny Downs, a person with down syndrome. As Danny collapses and hits his head on the mirror, Isaac comes back, gets up, grabs the gun and his mirror, holds the trio at gunpoint, and berates them, especially Parker for "betraying him." They ask Isaac to just snap one more time, but he silences them. Isaac takes the camera and tells Parker to tell Jesse, "he can suck his fat d*ck." Then he leaves. Characters *Isaac Kalder/Lenny/Bill Cosby/Danny Downs *Parker Zippel *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse Ridgway (mentioned) *Longbags (mentioned) *Juliette Reilly (mentioned) *Psycho Dad (mentioned) Trivia *Isaac transitioned into three fictional characters to prove that Jesse can not come back if he's not in the mirror. *#Lenny of the Lenape tribe. *#Bill Cosby. *#Danny Downs, a person with down syndrome. References Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers